1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to illumination devices and, particularly, to a lamp with a fastening device which can firmly and reliably secure a lamp head to a lamp rod of the lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lamp such as a street lamp generally includes a lamp head, and a tube-shaped lamp seat extending outwardly from the lamp head and connected to a lamp rod located on a predetermined position along a street and fixed to the ground beside the street. The lamp seat defines a plurality of threaded holes in a wall thereof. An end of the lamp rod is inserted in the lamp seat. A plurality of screws are screwed into the threaded holes of the lamp seat and press the end of the lamp rod to thereby secure the lamp seat to the lamp rod. However, due to a severe environmental condition around the street lamp, the screws may be corroded after a period of time, whereby the lamp head can no longer be securely fixed to the lamp rod, and the lamp head is possible to separate from the lamp rod, which results in a malfunction of the street lamp or even a danger to vehicles and pedestrians of the street.
What is needed, therefore, is a lamp with a fastening device which can overcome the described limitations.